Holiday Special
by Kalana Fox
Summary: This is something I wrote for the holidays. It has my characters but also has the Sonic crew. Merry Christmas and enjoy.


Disclaimer: Any Sega characters belong to Sonic Team and others mentioned are mine.  
  
Yes, this is a Sonic fic but it has more of my own characters in it then Sonic and Co. but don't worry there in it.  
  
I'll try to mention Sonic and the others as much as possible; also one of my characters is Eggman's pet.  
  
This is also a little Christmas fic I decided to make before the holidays.  
  
Ok enjoy the fic.  
  
It's a nice winter day in Station Square. Snow blanketed the ground and the people of Station Square were busy doing some Christmas shopping.  
  
In one particular apartment a small golden-brown three tailed fox was looking out the window at people playing in the snow.  
  
"I love Christmas, it's the best time of year. Wouldn't you agree Kalana?" the little fox asked.  
  
A golden-yellow three tailed fox then stuck her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Luko, it's a very good holiday. Which reminds me we have to go Christmas shopping. Remember we have to get something for out cousin and his friends." Kalana replied.  
  
"Yeah." Luko said picking up a picture of him, Kalana, and two other three tailed foxes.  
  
"I wish mom and dad were here to celebrate Christmas with us." He said sadly.  
  
Kalana walked in carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. "Luko, you know they will always be here with us. They'll always be in our hearts." Kalana said setting the mugs down and putting her arm around her little brother.  
  
Luko's eyes started to fill with tears, "But why can't they be here now? Dad said we would always celebrate Christmas together as a family."  
  
Kalana then wrapped both of her arms around the smaller fox, "There, there sweetie it'll be okay. It's Christmas Eve nobody's supposed to cry today."  
  
Luko rubbed his eyes and sniffled a bit but nodded.  
  
Kalana then patted his back and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go clean the kitchen, you finish your hot chocolate and then we'll go shopping." Kalana said.  
  
After a few minutes they both headed out the door.  
  
Kalana locked the door then both got on the elevator.  
  
Once the elevator reached the first floor the two foxes headed out the door and toward the mall.  
  
"Hey Kalana! Luko!" A voice called out to them.  
  
Kalana turned around and saw a brown and white dog running up to them.  
  
The dog stopped right in front of the two panting from exhaustion.  
  
"Hey Sundae, how are you today?" Kalana asked smiling at her friend.  
  
Sundae soon regained control of her breathing then responded, "I'm doing fine. What are you two doing out here on Christmas Eve?" she asked.  
  
"We're Christmas shopping." Luko happily said jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh, can I come with you? I have some shopping to do myself." Sundae explained.  
  
"Sure, we could use your help in picking out gifts." Kalana said.  
  
With that they started looking around and shopped.  
  
A few hours passed and they finally headed back to Kalana's apartment.  
  
"Thanks for your help Sundae." Kalana said unlocking her apartment room door.  
  
"Your welcome, well I better get going. I hope you two have a nice Christmas." Sundae said as she headed to her own apartment, which was right across the street.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Kalana said waving to her friend.  
  
Kalana and Luko then went inside and Kalana closed and locked the door.  
  
"I hope Egghead doesn't try to attack Station Square anytime today." Luko said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"If he did, I'm sure all he would get was coal for Christmas." Kalana said heading toward her bedroom.  
  
As she climbed up the stairs she called back down to her brother, "Come on, if you want Santa to come we have to be in bed."  
  
Luko got up off the couch and started to follow his sister, "Ok I'm coming."  
  
Pretty soon they were both ready and tired. So they both headed toward their bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning the light of the Christmas morning sun shined through the bedroom window.  
  
Luko slowly opened his eyes and then jumped out of the bed with joy.  
  
"Yay its Christmas! Wake up Kalana it's Christmas! Come on lets go open presents!" Luko shouted running out the door and to the living room where the Christmas tree was with lots of presents under it.  
  
Kalana soon came in rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Now hold on Luko, we have to wait for cousin Tails and his friends to get here to open their gifts with us." She said.  
  
"When will they be here?" Luko asked.  
  
"Knowing Sonic, he'll probably be here right about," DING DONG "now." Kalana finished walking over to answer the door.  
  
When she opened it there stood Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese.  
  
"Hey guys come on in." Kalana said stepping aside to allow the others in.  
  
"Come on, I want to open presents now!" Luko said jumping around.  
  
"Okay little guy." Sonic said handing out the presents.  
  
Once all the presents were passed out, everyone began to open them.  
  
"Wow a new set of tools, thanks Kalana." Tails said opening his first present then started to work on the second one.  
  
"Chao Chao!" Cheese said happily waving his new polka dotted bow tie in the air.  
  
Cream got a toy doll, Sonic got a new video game, Amy got a new dress, Luko got a hot wheels toy set, and Kalana got a new scarf.  
  
After everyone had opened their gifts they all started to head home. After everyone thanked Kalana and Luko of course.  
  
"Thanks again for the tools Kalana." Tails thanked then flew away.  
  
"No problem Cuz'." Kalana shouted after him.  
  
As soon as everyone left Kalana picked up another present.  
  
"Luko, I'm going to go give this to Sundae ok. I'll be right back." Kalana said then headed out the door.  
  
Luko sat down on the floor and started playing with his hot wheels set.  
  
Even he had to admit, this was a great Christmas with no Eggman he just hoped it stayed that way.  
  
~~In Eggman's Base~~  
  
Eggman was quickly unwrapping all of his gifts. But each one he opened only had coal in it.  
  
"I don't understand it why didn't Santa give me any presents. Why was Sly the only one that got a present?" the evil scientist asked to no one in particular.  
  
Sly was over playing with his new green ball, "Maybe cause you always try to take over the world." Sly suggested.  
  
"Hmm yes maybe but I didn't try anything this year. Grr next year I'll be sure to ruin Christmas for everyone."  
  
A/N: How was that? Not much of action in it but hey it's Christmas. Anyway, I did a lot of work on this so please be nice.  
  
R&R, please. Merry Christmas. 


End file.
